emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7662 (8th November 2016)
Plot Rebecca lays motionless with blood pooling at her head. Chrissie and Lachlan panic when they hear Doug approaching. Lachlan insists they needs to go now, and moments later, Doug finds Rebecca. The villagers gather on Home Farm grounds in preparation for the fireworks display, but Nicola is anxious about being near the bonfire. Lachlan throws the bag with the smashed vase into the bonfire. At Wishing Well Cottage, Jermaine tells Belle she doesn't need to stay with Zak. Belle explains her worries about being judged by people and how she hopes being around Zak and Joanie will help as she needs to learn to deal with them being together. She admits she loves Jermaine but feels like she barely knows him, so Jermaine suggests they start again. Lachlan tells Chrissie they are in the clear, as he has destroyed all the proof. Chrissie can't believe Lachlan has been so stupid as the glass won't burn. She orders her son to stop trying to help as every time he does, someone gets hurt. Jimmy plays with sparklers which frightens Nicola, who panics before hobbling off. Emma and Finn arrive at Butlers Farm with James' will. Emma explains James wanted everything to be split equally between the family, including Adam. Rebecca appears at the bonfire party and takes the microphone. Zak tells Joanie that he wants a chance to be a proper dad to Belle again, and as soon as he tells Lisa, she'll be straight home. Joanie begs Zak to call Lisa, as it's what's best for Belle. Rebecca announces Chrissie knocked her out and left her bleeding. Both Chrissie and Robert ask Rebecca not to say anymore, but defiant Rebecca reveals Lachlan shot Lawrence and Chrissie framed Andy. Everyone is shocked, especially Diane. Diane begs Chrissie to tell her Rebecca has got things wrong, but Bernice insists Rebecca was telling the truth. Chrissie denies things, but Diane realises she is lying. Laurel apologises to Sandy and admits she wanted Ashley to hate the day centre,but he was happy there and didn't need her. Lawrence tells Rebecca that Chrissie was only protecting her child, like any parent would, so Rebecca questions why he isn't protecting her from Chrissie. Rebecca is devastated when Lawrence orders her to get out. Adam calls in at Dale View and Ross tells him he's not welcome and no matter what the will says, he was not one of James' sons. Adam explains he was going to refuse his share of the inheritance, but he won't any longer, as James wanted him to have it. Diane can't believe Bernice, Robert and Aaron kept this from her and allowed her to believe Andy was capable of shooting Lawrence. Robert is unsure what to do now, as the White's will have destroyed the vase properly by now. Diane is adamant the must be something they can do, but Robert explains there isn't. Rebecca appears and plays the video of Lachlan in the stream. Robert believes this is a chance to get Andy home. Diane insists Andy isn't coming home, but they can still make the Whites pay for what they've done. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Grounds *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *The 'End of Part' break bumper appears over footage of fireworks from the previous scene. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes